


Am I?

by southside_jones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Good girl turns a bit bad, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southside_jones/pseuds/southside_jones
Summary: Betty shows Jughead what he’s missing.





	Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> First smut fic so please bear with me! Comments would be highly appreciated. :)

“Veronica? What are you doing here?” Betty asked once she opened her front door, revealing her best friend.

Veronica looked at her up and down, looking at her outfit, before sighing. “I knew it. Come on, B.” She urged, tugging Betty’s arm and bringing her back upstairs to her room.

“V, what are you doing? We’re gonna be late for school!” Betty exclaimed, growing annoyed at Veronica who was pulling piles and piles of her clothes out of the closet.

“Late for school? School starts in two hours, B. Or maybe you just want to arrive first before the Serpents do?” Veronica stated, giving Betty a pointed look, before resuming to search Betty’s closet. Betty rolled her eyes, though the raven haired girl was right.

“I was the one tasked to show them around school. Of course I have to be there first.” She tries to defend, which recieved a _mhmm_ from Veronica.

“Aha! Perfect!” Veronica exclaimed, showing Betty what she found, wiggling her eyebrows.

Betty looked at the outifit in horror. “No. Mom would kill me! And just-no!” She exclaimed, shaking her head.

Veronica rolled her eyes, approaching Betty and sitting on her bed. “B, as your best friend, it is my duty to make you look your absolute best in front of your ex the first time you see each other post-breakup.”

“Uhmm, V, we saw each other already, countless times actually. Secret Santa? Pop’s after me and Archie’s encounter with the Black Hood?” Betty reminded, confused. “Also, we’ve talked. The day Principal Weatherbee declared their transfer. We saw each other at Pop’s.”

Veronica raised her eyebrow. “Excuse me? You met with Jughead? Alone?”

“I-It’s not important, V. I just told him I’m glad he’s going back to Riverdale High. A-and anyways, we’re still friends.” Betty explains.

“Right, ‘ _friends_ ’.” Veronica repeats mockingly. “Anyways, we are not leaving until you change out of those Alice Cooper approved clothes. Now go!”

Betty groaned.

 

 

 

 

  
“I know we’ve been through worse than this, but I don’t know if we’ll survive here.” Toni commented once they stepped foot and began walking inside their new school, Riverdale High.

“Toni, don’t be so dramatic. It’s just high school.” Fangs replied, chuckling while throwing his arm around Toni, who pushed him away in return.

Sweet Pea just rolled his eyes at the two. “Some northside scums are either glaring or snickering at us right now. We should probably show them we’re not here to be pushed around. I don’t care if this is not our turf.” He said, cracking his knuckles, as if ready for a fight. Jughead stopped walking and turned to him.

“We are not here to fight, okay? The news did not just turned our lives, but theirs as well. And we should show some respect, this is still their school after all.” Jughead reminded, narrowing his eyes at his fellow Serpents, in order for them to understand that he was serious with what he said. The Serpents hesitantly nodded, agreeing with him.

“Still doesn’t erase the fact that they see us as trash.” Sweet Pea muttered, which Jughead chose to ignore, and continued walking.

They were met by Veronica and Archie, who stood in front of a desk, probably to check their attendance before the tour inside the school.

“Welcome to your new school.” Veronica greeted cooly, which Jughead cannot decipher as either excitement or sarcasm. “Please sign beside your name in this paper. Your peer mentor will arrive shortly.” She added, giving Jughead a small smirk, which left him confused.

Archie greeted the Serpents with a nod, before turning to Jughead, his lips turning into a smile before hurrying around the desk and hugging his best friend.

“Glad to have you back, man.” Archie greeted, patting Jughead in the back.

“Yeah, at least one of you feels a bit happy due to our arrival.” Jughead replied, patting Archie back before pulling away.

“Make that two.” Archie replied, his eyes looking behind Jughead’s head. Jughead grew confused, before turning to see what Archie’s looking at.

_Holy shit_ , he thought. __

There, standing in all her legs and glory, is Betty Cooper, wearing a white lace bralette topped with a white long sleeved turtleneck see-through bodysuit and a pink leather skirt that barely reaches her knees, which was accompanied by a pair of red strappy heels. Definitely her colors, but with an addition of sin.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I’m Betty Cooper, and I’ll be your peer mentor for today.”

 

 

 

 

  
“This is the cafeteria. Like any other high school, there’s a specific seating arrangement here, but feel free to find your spot.” Betty explained, flashing a perfect smile to her audience.

But Jughead wasn’t having any of it. Flashing that kind of smile while wearing _this_ does not fit at all. Also, putting a see-through top over her underwear does not deem it appropriate. Betty was playing a game, and Jughead was losing. Ever since she appeared, all of Jughead’s blood went south. What even made it worse was that they were walking due to the tour. Though he wasn’t technically a new student, he decided to tag along. Hell, he _wanted_ to tag along. So imagine walking with a tent in your pants, and see how great that works out for you. Add having the best view of Betty’s ass clad in her skin tight skirt to the equation.

He wanted to talk to Betty since earlier, but she did not spare a single glance on him the entire time. He wanted to ask her _“What the fuck?”_ earlier, and now he wanted to ask _“Why are you doing this?”_. Not that he was complaining though. He just hates to see her looking like this, but not exclusively for him, like her strip show at the Whyte Wyrm. Betty has a knack for teasing him in the most difficult scenarios, and he doesn’t even know if she’s conscious about it.

They continued walking before stopping in front of the gym. Betty invited them to come inside, where the Vixens were doing their routines led by Cheryl Blossom.

“So, this is the gym. Most of the time, the River Vixens, our cheerleading squad, practices here. The wrestling team also practice here, though rarely.” Betty explained.

Cheryl, upon seeing an audience, paused the practice, approaching Betty.

“Couz, why are you still touring them? We have Vixens practice, and I want you at the top!” The redhead girl exclaimed.

“You’re a cheerleader too?” Fangs asked Betty, growing interested. Betty nodded in reply, earning delighted responses from the other Serpents.

_“God, what can’t she do?”_  
_“Mhmm.....”_  
_“I’d definitely tap that.”_

Jughead snapped his head to his fellow Serpents, glaring at them, which made them shut up and avoid both Betty and Jughead’s eyes. Pleased, he turned to Betty once again, finding her looking back at him, the very first time since he got here. Except she was not just looking at him, she was also smirking. This made one of Jughead’s assumptions correct; she knows what she’s doing.

 

 

 

 

  
“So, here are your schedules. Usually Principal Weatherbee gives them, but he’s busy, so he gave them to me.” Betty explained, handing out the schedules and letting the Serpents find their names and schedules themselves. The tour was finished, and now they were all in front of the Principal’s Office. Jughead stood at the corner, impatiently waiting for his fellow Serpents to leave so he could have Betty all to himself.

“I’m certain I introduced you to all parts of the school, but if you still have a hard time looking for your designated class for today, I can escort you. Does anyone need help?” She asked, which recieved a chorus of _‘Me!’_ from the Serpents, all eager and want to spend more time with the blonde bombshell.

Betty giggled, heat rising on her cheeks, flattered. Out of habit, she bit her lip, which caused more ruckus from the Serpents. Jughead fueled in possessiveness and jealousy, walked over to her and looked back at his fellow gang members.

“You’re all old enough to handle yourselves. Now go!” He commanded, which earned a few grunts, but eventually the Serpents scattered and left the two alone.

  
Jughead quickly took Betty’s arm and dragged her to the Blue and Gold office with him, locking the door.

“Jug, what are we doing here? We have to get to class!” Betty reminded.

Jughead turned to her and grabbed her hips and carried her to sit on the desk, making her squeal.

“What am I doing? What are you doing?! Coming to school wearing this.” Jughead replied, leaning into her and pulling her left bra strap despite her bodysuit, making it snap against her skin, making Betty gasp.

“You did this for me, did you? To make me go crazy.” He whispered against her ear, biting and kissing her earlobe. Betty shuddered.

“Did you like the show?” She asked breathlessly, as Jughead began pulling her turtleneck down and sucking on her neck.

“‘Cause your fellow Serpents did.” She added, laughing whilst moaning. Jughead stilled, pulling away from her. He looked at her dead in the eye, before groaning and ripping her bodysuit off, making Betty gasp in surprise.

“Jug!”

“You can wear my leather jacket, baby. Don’t worry.” Jughead answered, trailing his lips from her neck to her cleavage, sucking it harshly, marking her.

Betty moaned louder. People are definitely going to see her hickey, especially now that she has no top available except for Jughead’s jacket. It frustrated and turned her on at the same time. “Fuck Juggie!”

Jughead chuckled, pleased with her reaction. He definitely wants people to know she’s his. He quickly removed her bralette and sucked her nipples.

“You like claiming me, don’t you Juggie?” Betty taunted, pushing his face further to her breasts. He greedily took both and massaged them while sucking each, humming in agreement.

Betty flipped them over, making Jughead sit on the desk and Betty straddle him. She quickly grinded her hips with his, her core hitting his hard-on perfectly each time. He groaned, kissing her lips eagerly. He lifted her suddenly before quickly taking her skirt off. They continued making out and fueling each other’s lust.

“You make me go crazy.” He said, kissing and tugging her bottom lip while she continued grinding down on him. She took off his jeans and boxers, and started palming him, making him groan. “Shit, Betty!”

She lined his cock to her core, which was still covered by her panties, and grinded, earning gasps and moans from both of them.

“Can you feel how wet I am, Juggie?” She asked, circling his cock against her core for better effect. He cursed.

“You’re mine, Betty. All mine.” He growled, thrusting to meet Betty’s grinds.

Just as he was about to take her panties off, Betty pulled away and got off him, leaving him confused.

“Am I?” Betty asked faking innocence, before grabbing her clothes off the floor and wearing it again.

She slowly walked over to him, pulling Jughead to her and kissing him again, to which he groaned at, grabbing her hips. Jughead thinks that she was just teasing him, but Betty had other ideas.

She pulled Jughead’s leather jacket that was behind him and finally pulled away, putting her arms inside the sleeves of his jacket and fixing herself. She leaned to his ear.

“You broke up with me, Jughead. I’m not yours.” Betty reminded breathelessly, winking at him before taking off, leaving a stunned Jughead behind.

_Thank you, Veronica Lodge_ , Betty thought, laughing by herself as she walked the empty hallways of the school.


End file.
